


Answer

by bulecelup



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bahasa Indonesia, F/M, Family, Fem!Spock, Genderswap, Soul Bond
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/pseuds/bulecelup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seharusnya ini menjadi Shore Leave yang tenang buatnya. Bukannya malah ketemu sama Bully-nya saat masih kecil dahulu dirumah! terus, dia bilang kalau dia ingin menjadi bondmate-nya?! yang benar saja. Stonn/Fem!Spock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Star Trek bukan punya saya. punya Gene Roddenberry... UvU;

gadis itu membuka kedua matanya dan melihat kesekeliling. 

 

Dia telah berada didalam rumahnya sekarang. Rumahnya yang dari dulu tak pernah berubah, masih tetap sama saat dia pergi meninggalkannya beberapa tahun silam... 

 

“Spock.” 

 

Suara ayahnya terdengar dari belakang. Dia lantas memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat sang Ambassador, tengah berdiri di dekat pintu beranda bersama dengan seorang Aide nya yang bernama Sural. 

 

“Ayah,” sang gadis yang memiliki rambut hitam panjang dengan ikal diujungnya merundukan kepala, memberi hormat kepada ayahnya yang hampir seluruh rambutnya berwarna abu-abu. “Salam dariku untukmu, A’Nirih.” Sapanya. 

 

Ambassador Sarek, menyuruh anak perempuan semata wayangnya ini untuk duduk bersamanya di ruang tengah. Mereka terlihat sangat kaku, tipikal keluarga di Vulcan... tetapi tidak dalam keluarga ini. mengingat sang mistress yang sudah tiada adalah seorang manusia, dan anak yang memiliki darah campuran... 

 

Bola mata berwarna cokelat milik Spock mengikuti gerak ayahnya yang sedang berbicara dengan Aidenya. Spock sesekali menyisir ujung rambutnya dengan tangan, rambut panjangnya yang berwarna hitam legam telah menyentuh pinggang, Sarek sudah mewanti-wantinya untuk mengikat rambutnya dalam model wanita Vulcan kebanyakan. Tetapi Spock menolak, karena ibunya dulu pernah berkata kalau dia terlihat lebih cocok dengan rambut panjang yang terurai. 

 

“Spock,” setelah usai berbicara dengan Aide-nya yang sekarang pergi menjauh, Sarek memfokuskan diri kepada Spock yang duduk disamping kursinya. “Kedatanganmu tak terduga. Pilihanmu untuk menetap di New-Vulcan selama Shore Leave tak terlintas di pikiranku.” 

 

Spock mendengus. Kenapa dia memilih untuk menghabiskan Shore Leave dari Starfleet di sini, di New-Vulcan? Soalnya dia membutuhkan ketenangan. Berbagai macam peristiwa aneh bin ajaib yang terjadi selama 3 tahun mengarungi angkasa bersama dengan USS Enterprise membuatnya ingin bersantai jika Shore Leave telah tiba... 

 

Dan dimana lagi bisa mendapatkan ketenangan selain di New-Vulcan? Di tempat yang bagaikan padang pasir mati ini? 

 

“Aku ingin rehat sejenak dari pekerjaanku. Tapi bukan berarti aku keluar dari sana.” Ucap Spock, dengan wajah super datar. ia tahu kalau Ayahnya tak suka dia masuk Starfleet, bahkan ia pernah mendengar ayahnya berbicara kepada mendiang ibunya, ‘Seandainya saja dia tak memakai seragam mini berwarna biru itu...’. 

 

Sarek tahu kalau dia dan Spock masih memiliki ketegangan. Amanda menyebutnya sebagai ‘rasa sayang yang salah cara memperlihatkannya’. Biasanya wanita itu yang akan meluruskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi, tetapi karena sekarang ia sudah tiada... tak ada lagi yang mampu untuk memperbaiki hubungan Sarek dan puterinya yang cantik. 

 

“Spock. kau tahu bukan, populasi Vulcan pada saat ini sangatlah rendah, mengingat saudara-saudara kita mati di bunuh oleh Nero...” omongan Sarek terdengar serius. “Dan hanya segelintir Vulcan muda yang selamat...”

 

Sungguh, Spock ingin memutar mata setelah mendengar omongan ayahnya. Dia sudah tahu mau pergi kemana alur pembicaraan ini... 

 

“...Jadi, sebaiknya kau mulai mencari bondmate.” 

 

Nah. Bener, kan? Pasti ujung-ujungnya ke masalah itu. 

 

Spock sedikit mengeram, “Aku sudah tak memiliki bondmate. Sevik telah meninggal di Vulcan. lagipula, dia sudah membatalkan hubungan itu. selain itu, waktu pon farr ku masih lama. dan ada cara lain untuk menanggulanginya selain menikah secara formal.” Ada sedikit blush hijau muncul dikedua pipi pucatnya. 

 

Ini dia. Sarek sudah menduga kalau pembicaraan mereka tak akan pernah berjalan mulus, contohnya saja yang satu ini. 

 

“Saat itu Vulcan belum hancur. Masih banyak Vulcan-Vulcan lainnya. Tapi sekarang, hanya segelintir Vulcan yang hidup, dan kita harus menambah jumlah populasi yang terlalu sedikit untuk memulai hidup baru.” Sarek terdengar seperti sedang menasehatinya. 

 

Spock tak suka di paksa-paksa seperti ini. memangnya dia ini apa? Anak umur 10 tahun? Dia sudah besar dan mampu untuk membuat pilihannya sendiri!

 

“A’Nirih. Aku tidak ada maksud untuk menentangmu. Tetapi aku sudah cukup tua untuk menentukan pilihanku sendiri. aku yang akan memutuskan apakah aku akan mencari bondmate atau tidak. saat ini, aku rasa tidak.” Spock menahan nada bicaranya agar tak terdengar terlalu tajam. 

 

Sarek kini jatuh diam. Jika Spock sudah mengeluarkan statement seperti itu, ia tak mampu berbuat apa-apa untuk menghentikannya. 

 

Spock meminta izin untuk pergi, ia sudah capek untuk beragumen dengan ayahnya hari ini. ketika Spock mau berjalan pergi, Sarek memanggilnya. 

 

“Tunggu, Spock-kam,” Sarek berdiri dari kursinya, dan menatap lurus kepada Spock. “Sebaiknya kau memikirkan baik-baik apa yang aku katakan barusan. Karena ada seseorang yang meminta untuk menjadi bon...”

 

“Ayah,” Spock menghentikan perkataan Sarek. Dia memberinya lirikan tajam. “Aku lelah. Aku ingin bermeditasi, dan tidur sejenak.”

 

Sarek menutup mulutnya. Spock berjalan pergi meninggalkannya, tanpa menengok kebelakang lagi. gadis itu kemudian hilang didalam koridor rumah, diikuti oleh rambut panjangnya yang bergoyang seraya ia jalan. 

 

Sarek tak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang. Spock terlalu ‘dingin’ dan keras jika merasa ruang pribadinya diganggu, mungkin hal ini disebabkan karena dulu ketika dia masih anak-anak, ia sering diganggu dan dihina oleh anak-anak Vulcan lainnya. Karena itulah Spock tumbuh menjadi perempuan mandiri yang tak mau tunduk kepada siapapun Kecuali kepada kaptennya, Jim Kirk dan supervisornya, Christopher Pike.

 

Oke. Masalah mengenai Spock mungkin bisa diselesaikan nanti. 

 

Sekarang masalahnya adalah, apa yang harus Sarek katakan kepada pemuda yang telah meminta untuk menjadi bondmate bagi anaknya itu... yang akan datang beberapa jam lagi. 

 

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

 

Spock duduk dalam posisi meditasi diatas mat berwarna hitam. Ia telah mengganti pakaian dinas warna hitamnya menjadi pakaian rumahan yang biasa ia pakai, sebuah sweater putih lengan panjang dan celana hitam. biasanya dia memakai sebuah cape untuk menutupi badannya, yang berfungsi pula sebagai jubah. 

 

Dia menyadari kalau ayahnya sebenarnya khawatir, dengan keadaannya yang tak memiliki bondmate, hari pon farr yang semakin dekat, dan resteruksi New-Vulcan... bukannya dia tak mau menuruti perintah ayahnya, hanya saja ia belum menemukan pasangan yang cocok. 

 

Spock bekerja dalam lingkungan yang penuh dengan lelaki intelek, bahkan kapten Enterprise yang ia layani saja seorang lelaki. Tetapi diantara semua lelaki yang ia kenal dan pernah bekerja sama, tidak ada yang lengket di dalam hatinya. meskipun beberapa diantara mereka banyak yang menaruh hati kepadanya...

 

Tapi ada satu lelaki yang sampai saat ini masih Spock pikirkan. 

 

Dia mengeritkan gigi ketika bayangan lelaki itu muncul lagi dibenaknya. Spock berusaha untuk menghilangkannya, dia tak mau dibayangi terus olehnya... 

 

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

 

Spock keluar dari lingkaran meditasinya saat mendengar suara dari luar kamarnya. Dia mendengar ayahnya sedang berbicara dengan seseorang, tetapi bukan dengan Aide-nya. Spock mengenal suara Sural, dan suara milik Sural tidak terdengar seberat dan sehalus ini... 

 

Karena dilanda rasa penasaran gadis itu beranjak dari mat meditasinya, memasang cape miliknya di pundak, dan pergi keluar kamar. Dia berjalan mengarungi lorong kamarnya yang terletak dekat dengan ruang tengah, suara ayahnya dan suara orang yang tak ia kenal terdengar semakin dekat seraya Spock melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruang itu. 

 

Dan dia sampai disana. ayahnya sedang berbincang-bincang dengan seorang pemuda Vulcan yang berdiri membelakangi Spock. pemuda itu memiliki tinggi tubuh yang semampai, melebihi Sarek. Dia memakai jubah panjang ala petinggi Vulcan, yang panjangnya mencapai lutut, dengan sepatu boots hitam tinggi.

 

“Spock.”

 

Sarek menyadari kehadiran Spock, sontak pembicaraannya dengan pemuda Vulcan yang ada dihadapannya itu terhenti. Sementara Spock tetap berdiri ditempatnya, sambil memegangi cape hitam miliknya yang terlilit di pundak. 

 

Sang pemuda Vulcan itu perlahan menengok kearah Spock. nafas Spock seperti tersenggal pada saat dia melihat wajah pemuda itu seutuhnya. Wajah yang sama sekali tak asing lagi baginya... 

 

“Spock...?” pemuda yang memiliki wajah tirus nan stoic itu mengangkat alis saat bertatap muka dengan Spock. bola mata hitamnya terfokus kepada gadis itu, seperti enggan untuk melihat kearah lain. 

 

Spock benar-benar terkejut saat melihatnya. Lalu sebuah nama keluar dari bibir mungilnya... “...Stonn....?” katanya. 

 

Kedua Vulcan muda itu bertukar pandang, sedangkan Sarek menunggu siapakah yang akan mematahkan momen tenang ini. 

 

“...Apa yang kau lakukan disini?” tentu saja Spock yang akan menghancurkan momennya. Kedua alis matanya tertekuk, dia menunjukan rasa tak sukanya secara jelas kepada pemuda yang ia panggil Stonn itu. 

 

Stonn mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya lagi. “Aku telah diangkat sebagai petinggi sekarang, dan aku datang kemari ingin membicarakan beberapa hal dengan Ambassador...” 

 

Spock mengeram kesal. Dia sungguh sangat membenci orang ini! lelaki yang suka mem-Bully dirinya saat masih kecil. Menghina keluarganya sebagai pengkhianat, dan terlebih lagi, ia menghina Amanda.... uh, Spock bahkan tak mau ingat hal buruk apa saja yang sudah dia katakan kepada keluarganya!

 

“Petinggi, Stonn?” Spock berjalan perlahan menuju Stonn yang berdiri tegak dengan kedua tangan dibelakang pinggangnya. Sarek mengambil jarak, dia bisa melihat puterinya sama sekali tak terlihat senang dengan kehadiran ‘teman masa kecil’nya... “Kukira kau tak mau memiliki urusan dengan keluarga pengkhianat, seperti yang kau bilang dulu.” Desisan kecil keluar dari mulut Spock. 

 

Stonn kini melihat Spock yang berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Menyadari kalau gadis itu telah berubah. Rambut pendeknya kini telah tumbuh panjang, membuat telinga runcingnya tak terlihat. Wajah dan badannya kecil, namun dia memiliki tubuh yang tinggi. Stonn mengira kalau tinggi Spock sepantaran dengan dagunya. 

 

“ _Illogical_ ,” ah, kata-kata favorit Spock keluar dari mulut Stonn. “Saat ini New-Vulcan membutuhkan bantuan dari kaum yang lebih muda. Mereka mulai mengangkat para Vulcan muda sebagai petinggi, untuk mendampingi mereka.”

 

Mendengar jawaban Stonn, membuat Spock emosi. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sang Ayah, Sarek malah memberinya tatapan peringatan, untuk tak berkata yang aneh-aneh. 

 

“Jadi...kau baru kembali dari Starfleet, Spock...?” Stonn terlihat seperti ingin membuka topik pembicaraan. 

 

Spock jadi semakin merengut melihat tingkah Stonn. Dulu jika mereka bertemu muka, Stonn akan langsung menghajarnya dan menghinanya. Tak perduli kalau Spock itu perempuan, Stonn tetap menghajarnya tanpa ampun. 

 

Stonn tak pernah bermanis-manis apalagi bersikap natural kepadanya. dia selalu mencemoohnya. tapi kini, disaat mereka kembali bertemu setelah lebih dari 7 tahun tak bertemu, kenapa sikap Stonn mendadak jadi berubah begini??

 

“Apa perdulimu,” Spock menjawabnya dengan ketus. Amarah tersirat dari sinar matanya, Stonn menyadari hal itu. “Bagimu dan kalian semua, aku adalah seorang pengkhianat.” Ucapnya. 

 

Stonn melemaskan kedua tangannya. Tangannya kini tergolek lemas disampingnya, “Spock...” dia terdengar seperti memelas. Spock sampai mengangkat alisnya saat mendengarnya. Soalnya Stonn terdengar...seperti mengeluarkan perasaannya.

 

“Jangan panggil namaku,” Spock berjalan mundur kebelakang, menjaga jarak. Stonn yang melihatnya, melangkah maju untuk mendekatinya. Tetapi Spock selalu melangkah mundur setiap kali Stonn berjalan maju. “Aku tak ingin melihatmu!” dia menaikan suaranya. 

 

Spock langsung berlari pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa dari hadapan Stonn. Pemuda itu mau menahannya, tetapi dia keburu lari... Sarek menghela nafas, bisa terlihat kalau Vulcan tua itu memaklumi reaksi Spock barusan. 

 

Kemudian Stonn pergi menyusul Spock yang menghilang dibalik lorong. Maka tertinggalah Sarek di ruangan itu. lagi-lagi dia menghela nafas panjang. 

 

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

 

Spock menutup pintu kamarnya. Dia berdiri dibelakangnya dan menahannya. Dia tak berharap untuk bertemu dengan Stonn! Sudah begitu dia menjadi petinggi dikalangan Vulcan tua pula, otomatis itu membuatnya jadi mendapatkan akses untuk bertemu langsung dengan Sarek! 

 

Apa-apaan ini? Spock memang memikirkan pemuda itu saat dia melakukan meditasi, tapi sungguh, dia tak berharap untuk langsung menemuinya! Amarahnya memuncak dengan seketika saat menyadari kalau orang yang sedang ngomong sama ayahnya itu adalah Stonn. Ingatan buruknya akan perlakuan kasar lelaki itu kepadanya dulu kembali datang seperti sebuah proyeksi gambar... 

 

Tanpa sadar, Spock mengeluarkan isakan kecil. Dia berusaha untuk menahan balik isakan tersebut, karena menurutnya tak masuk akal menangis tanpa sebab setelah bertemu dengan Stonn! Dia tak tahu mengapa dirinya menangis, air matanya keluar begitu saja, sama seperti saat dia melihat Jim sekarat diatas meja operasi milik Leonard... 

 

Air mata turun dari kedua pinggir matanya. 

 

Lalu jatuh keatas lantai kayu kamarnya...

 

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

 

Stonn masuk kedalam lorong yang menuju ke kamar Spock. ketika sampai didepan pintu kamar perempuan itu, dia urung untuk mengetuk apalagi membukanya saat mendengar suara isakan dari dalam sana. 

 

Apakah dia menangis? 

 

Tak masuk akal, Vulcan tak seharusnya menangis. pikir Stonn. Tapi dengan cepat dia ingat kalau Spock tak sepenuhnya Vulcan... jadinya dia hanya berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya, menatap pintu kayu tua dengan ratapan sayu. 

 

Dia tidak menyadari, kalau Spock juga berdiri tepat dibelakang pintu itu, sedang berusaha untuk menahan air mata dan isakannya. 

 

Mereka berada begitu dekat, namun begitu jauh...


	2. Chapter 2

Sejak saat itu, Spock lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu didalam kamarnya. Ia hanya akan pergi keluar kamar untuk makan dan mencari buku di ruang kerja Sarek. Dan sejak saat itu pula, Spock tidak melihat Stonn lagi dirumahnya. Sepertinya ayahnya menyuruhnya tak datang berkunjung untuk sementara. akhirnya, ayahnya melakukan hal yang benar. 

 

Setelah kedatangan Stonn yang tak terduga itu, Spock kini jadi lebih sering memikirkannya. Dia menyadari kalau Stonn telah banyak berubah, bentuk wajahnya jadi semakin kokoh dan _stoic_ , dan dia nampak lebih berwibawa, karena harus menanggung beban besar sebagai petinggi muda dikalangan Vulcan tua... 

 

Tetapi dia dengan cepat mengenyahkan pikiran tentang pemuda itu, tatkala menemukan dirinya sedang memikirkannya. Ngapain dia memikirkan Stonn? Spock tak mau berurusan apa-apa dengannya, dia hanya ingin pemuda itu untuk menjauhinya dan tak menganggunya... 

 

Suatu ketika, saat Spock sedang duduk santai di atas kursi lonjong yang ada di beranda kamarnya, Sarek mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Spock tak menjawab, dia sibuk membaca buku. Lagian ayahnya akan tetap masuk kedalam kamarnya, mau dijawab atau tidak. 

 

“Spock,” Sarek membuka pintu kamar anaknya, lalu berjalan mendekatinya yang sedang duduk dibawah atap kain yang terbentang diatas berandanya, agar sinar matahari langsung tak melukai kulitnya. “Kau tidak pergi keluar dari kamarmu sejak kemarin.” Kata sang Ambassador. 

 

Spock perlahan menutup bukunya, dan meletakannya diatas pangkuannya, “Benar, A’Nirih. Aku tak berniat untuk pergi kemanapun. Aku memilih untuk tetap berada didalam kamarku saja.” 

 

Sarek terdiam sebentar, “Apa ini karena pertemuanmu dengan Stonn kemarin, Spock-kam?” 

 

Spock melirik kesamping kirinya. Dia benci sekali mendengar nama itu... 

 

“Kau tak bisa terus menerus menghindarinya, Spock,” Sarek duduk di kursi kecil yang berada di dekat tempat duduk Spock, menatap puterinya langsung dimata. “Karena dia akan menjadi bondmate mu.” 

 

Kalau saja ada petir di New-Vulcan, mungkin sekarang petir itu sudah menggelegar dan menyambar Spock. 

 

Spock melototi ayahnya, mulutnya sedikit teranga. Sarek mengangkat alis, menyadari kalau Spock sedang menatapnya dengan wajah yang oh-so-human sekali. 

 

“Apa?” adalah reaksi pertama Spock. kedua matanya masih terbelalak. 

 

Sarek mengeluarkan batuk kecil dari tenggorokannya, “Dia telah meminta untuk menjadi Bondmate mu sudah lama. Bahkan pada saat kau masih berhubungan dengan Sevik. Karena sekarang Sevik sudah tiada, maka dialah yang akan menjadi bondmatemu.” 

 

Penjelasan Sarek terdengar sayup-sayup ditelinga Spock, yang ia dengar cuman ‘Stonn akan menjadi bondmatemu’ saja. dan itu terasa seperti tamparan baginya. 

 

“Dia secara langsung meminta untuk menjadi Bondmate-ku.” Spock langsung kepada inti pembicaraan ayahnya. Sarek mengangguk. Spock berwajah horror. 

 

Gadis itu langsung bangkit dari kursinya, buku yang ada diatas pangkuannya terjatuh kelantai seraya dia berjalan kedalam kamar, lalu mulai mengelilingi kamarnya sebanyak dua kali sambil mengengam tangannya. 

 

Sarek menghela nafas. Dia mengambil buku milik Spock yang terjatuh, membawanya masuk kedalam, dan menaruhnya diatas meja dekat komputer utama milik anaknya. 

 

“Ini memang suatu berita yang mengejutkan, aku tahu. Tetapi dia bersungguh-sungguh ingin terikat denganmu.” Kata Sarek. Bola matanya mengikuti Spock yang kini mondar-mandir kedepan dan kebelakang, Sarek bisa merasakan kalau dia tegang dan shock.

 

“Dia adalah orang yang memukuliku sejak aku kecil. Dia menghinamu sebagai pengkhianat, dia menghina Ibu sebagai manusia tak beradab, dan dia menghina keluarga kita,” Spock berhenti berjalan dan memberi Sarek tatapan tajam. “Dan kau membiarkannya untuk memilikiku.” Suaranya terdengar memelas. 

 

Sarek benci sekali melihatnya seperti itu. puterinya yang biasanya menunjukan sikap penuh kewibawaan dan tenang mendadak jadi panik dan ketakutan begini. Dia bisa merasakannya dari kontak batin mereka. 

 

“Dia telah berubah, Spock-kam.” Sarek mendekati Spock, jarak mereka cukup dekat sekarang. “Selama kepergianmu ke Bumi, dia banyak berubah.” Sarek seperti sedang mencoba untuk meyakinkannya. 

 

Spock bisa melihat kalau Sarek bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya. Dia tahu kalau ayahnya tak mungkin berbohong. Vulcans do not lie. Tapi dia malah membuang muka darinya, tanpa berkata apapun. 

 

Sarek tahu kalau itu isyarat untuk pergi meninggalkannya. Maka dia pergi keluar dari kamar itu, sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya, dia kembali melihat Spock yang masih berdiri ditempatnya semula. 

 

Sinar matanya bercahaya. Sarek menduga kalau dia akan menangis. 

 

Karena itulah dia menutup pintu, dan pergi meninggalkannya.


End file.
